powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Heavenly Saints
The Magirangers' magical and elemental powers are drawn from the , magical and holy entities. Their domain is Magitopia, a heavenly paradise created by the Five Legendary Magicians. Other Heavenly Saints include: Blagel (Isamu Ozu/Wolzard), Sungel (Hikaru/MagiShine), and Raigel (Meemy). It is also said that when humans are able to obtain enough magical powers or if their power is high enough, they can become Heavenly Saints themselves but then lose all memories they had as humans. This nearly happened to the Ozu siblings when they gained their Legend power and formed MagiLegend for the first time if it weren't for Hikaru's restriction spell. Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel : Heavenly Saint of all Magic, she is referred to as the leader and the most powerful of the Heavenly Saints. She hails from the Heavenly Temple, the highest point in Magitopia, and is a Giantess. At first she refused to let the Ozu siblings borrow Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon due to the fact that Magitopian law dictates that only humans can deal with matters on their own. Magiel even admitted she frowned on both Heavenly Saint Blagel's choice to sacrifice himself and Miyuki Ozu's intent to learn magic. But after seeing the same courage their parents showed, Magiel allowed them Unigolon's aid and made a later exception on the distribution of the Legendary Magicians' power to the Ozu Siblings. When Absolute God N Ma came to Magitopia in Stage 48, N Ma confronted Magiel, but Magiel sealed N Ma in an orb of fire called the Hollow Mirage. N Ma broke the orb and began destroying Magitopia. Before Magiel was seemingly killed, she managed to teleport Lunagel away to the human world. In the finale Magiel is revealed to have survived N Ma's assault by teleporting away to the Flower Garden of Souls. A year after N Ma's destruction, she was still getting used to a human (Urara Ozu) living on the rebuilt Magitopia. Magiel was played by frequent Toku actress Machiko Soga (best known to Power Rangers fans as the original Rita Repulsa) in what marked the only time she played a 'good' character. Sadly, this also turned out to be her final Toku role due to her death in 2006. See also *Mystic Mother Heavenly Saint Blagel See also *Leanbow Heavenly Saint Sungel See also *Daggeron The Five Legendary Magicians The are Heavenly Saints that had earned great power, and were the ones that created Magitopia. They were originally humans who mastered magic to the point where they became Heavenly Saints, but at the cost of losing their memories as humans. They are composed of Heavenly Saint Flagel, Heavenly Saint Volgel, Heavenly Saint Splagel, Heavenly Saint Wingel, and Heavenly Saint Groungel. The Legendary Magicians were briefly seen in Mahou Sentai Magiranger The Movie: Bride of Infershia ~Maagi Magi Giruma Jinga~, emerging from their domains to greet the Ozu siblings as they entered Magitopia. Heavenly Saint Flagel is the , representing the . He is represented by Red Mages, Kai Ozu being one. He appeared outside of Magitopia in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger to help Kai Ozu test Marvelous and Don for the access of the Magiranger's Greater Power. Heavenly Saint Volgel is the , representing the . He is represented by Yellow Mages, Tsubasa Ozu being one. He resembles a knight. Heavenly Saint Splagel is the , representing the . She is represented by Blue Mages, Urara Ozu being one. She resembles a mermaid. Heavenly Saint Wingel is the , representing the . She is represented by Pink Mages, Houka Ozu being one. She resembles a fairy. Heavenly Saint Groungel is the , representing the . He is represented by Green Mages, Makito Ozu being one. He resembles an ent. Heavenly Saint Lunagel : Heavenly Saint of the , she was the last person to see Blagel who orders her to seal the Hades Gates with "key magic", ensuring it would stay closed as long as she lived. As she was about to leave to Magitopia, Lunagel is attacked by Raigel, losing her memory as a result and becoming a human. By present time, after years of wandering, Lunagel is unknowingly saved by Kai Ozu when Phantom Spy Vancuria finds her. Named by Kai, the Magirangers managed to help her regain her memories as Lunagel. At first, she had little confidence in the Magirangers' abilities due to their kindness and sought to destroy Dark Magic Knight Wolzard, on the notion that he was Raigel, only to be captured as a result. After Kai saves her, Lunagel realizes that Blagel was truly kind and that Wolzard is nothing like Raigel. After Victory General Branken's death, Lunagel departed to Magitopia. Later, Lunagel would aid the siblings from presenting to them Magiel to helping them master their Legend Powers. While curing those infected by Mold, Lunagel reveals to the siblings more of the events of fifteen years ago relating to Blagel. In Stage 47 she appears beaten up to inform everyone that Magitopia was under attack by N Ma. She aided them in the finale. Kai considers Lunagel as another sister figure and still calls her by her human name, Rin, rather than her Heavenly Saint name. See also *Niella *Clare Heavenly Saint Chronogel : The Heavenly Saint of Time and Space, Chronogel is the creator of the Reverse Magic that influences time. Seeing it as too dangerous for anyone else to wield, Chronogel places a curse on the Reverse Magic that triggers if anyone but himself use it, then retreated into a Marudeyona World and sealed himself within a mountain. When MagiYellow used a Reverse Magic spell to uncover an Underground Hades Empire Infershia scheme, he was stricken with a horrible side effect, opening a chasm through his chest which sucked in time, appearing as a dark whirlwind. Hikaru sealed him with a barrier spell and took him to find Chronogel's Redemption Staff, the only thing that could spare those who suffer the Reverse Magic curse. After overcoming the odds, and even Wolzard's mind games, Hikaru removed the staff. Wolzard, however, used it as a chance to take out the removing Chronogel, killing him with a blast from his Jagun Shield. It is likely that Nai and Mea resurrected him after N Ma was killed by the Magirangers. Heavenly Saint Snowgel : Heavenly Saint of the , represented by White Magicians, with Miyuki being the first. Snowgel is the most senior of all the Heavenly Saints and is the Five Legendary Magicians' pupil, with the power to unleash the dormant magic within a person. However, distraught from how magic brought misfortune from Miyuki and Blagel's demises and Raigel's treachery, Snowgel left Magitopia to dwell in the Marudeyona World called the Lamentation Sea, its very waters coming from Snowgel's tears. The Magirangers found Snowgel, in her guise of an infant, inside a giant fish and melted her frozen heart with their powerful courage, giving her hope as she gives them the Legend power. Snowgel later appears to aid the Magirangers against Drake, revealing her true adult form while giving Hikaru an important lesson. She later aided them in their fight against N-Ma in the finale. See also *Snow Prince Heavenly Saint Raigel See also *Calindor/Imperious Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger * Category:Sentai Ranger-like allies Category:Sentai Deities Category:Species